Typically in papermaking, a general correlation exists between fiber coarseness and softness or handfeel of the resulting paper product.
High quality fibers such as bleached northern softwood kraft fibers are fine, flexible and are used to produce soft, desirable tissue products. Conversely, mechanical pulping of softwoods produces high-yield, coarse, stiff fibers typically used to make newsprint.
Generally, newspapers contain mainly coarse, high yield fibers, typically stone groundwood (SGW), thermomechanical pulp (TMP), and/or chemithermomechanical pulp (CTMP) fibers. Such coarse newsprint fibers are usually highly refined to cause fractures and fibrillations which aid in imparting strength to the resulting newsprint. Such refining changes the freeness of the coarse fiber from xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d freeness fibers to xe2x80x9clowxe2x80x9d freeness fibers. If such refined, high-yield, coarse, mechanically pulped fibers were used in a tissue product the resulting sheet would not be soft, and therefore, most likely undesirable as a tissue product.
A thorough discussion of the relationship between tissue softness and fiber coarseness is contained in Canadian Patent No. 2,076,615. Attempts to produce soft tissue or towel type sanitary paper products from a majority of high yield, coarse fibers such as CTMP, TMP or SGW pulp have not been successful. Likewise, producing soft tissue and towel products by recycling old newspapers has not been very successful partially because the predominant fibers have low freeness, are coarse, and have a relatively high level of fines.
Other complicating factors in producing soft tissue and towel products from recycled newspapers are problems with papermachine operation due to poor drainage of low freeness fibers and problems with fines and other substances that accumulate in the papermachine water system (whitewater). These materials make it difficult to crepe the tissue sheet from the Yankee drying cylinder, and therefore necessitate operating the papermachine at conditions which do not promote maximum softness.
There is a long felt and unmet need for a soft paper product made from high-yield, coarse, fibers from sources such as recycled newspapers. There is also a need for an economical and practical process of treating high-yield, coarse fibers from recycled newspapers so they are suitable for making soft paper products. This need also extends to a process for treating newspapers/newsprint fibers so they are suitable for making soft paper products as well as soft paper products containing such treated fibers.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d refers to a part or parts of a whole, but does not exclude other parts. That is, the term xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d is open language that requires the presence of the recited element or structure or its equivalent, but does not exclude the presence of other elements or structures. The term xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d has the same meaning and is interchangeable with the terms xe2x80x9cincludesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chasxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9cmachine directionxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the direction of travel of the forming surface onto which fibers are deposited during formation of a material.
The term xe2x80x9ccross-machine directionxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the direction in the same plane which is perpendicular to the machine direction.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccellulosexe2x80x9d refers to a natural carbohydrate high polymer (polysaccharide) having the chemical formula (C5H10O5)n and consisting of anhydroglucose units joined by an oxygen linkage to form long molecular chains that are essentially linear. Natural sources of cellulose include deciduous and coniferous trees, cotton, flax, esparto grass, milkweed, straw, jute, hemp, and bagasse.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cpulpxe2x80x9d refers to cellulose processed by such treatments as, for example, thermal, chemical and/or mechanical treatments.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccoarsenessxe2x80x9d is the weight per unit length of fiber, expressed as milligrams per 100 meters. Typically, a fiber is considered coarse having a value greater than about 12 milligrams per 100 meters.
The present invention addresses the needs described above by providing a method of modifying coarse high-yield type pulp from sources such as recycled newspaper into pulps suitable for making soft tissue type products. In accordance with the present invention, coarse, low freeness high yield type pulp found in newsprint (i.e., newspapers) can be modified to produce soft tissue products by washing the pulp to reduce the proportion of fines in the pulp.
The method of making sanitary paper products from coarse fibers includes the steps of: (a) pulping coarse fibers in water with agitation to produce a pulp slurry, the pulp from the coarse fibers having an average fines content of greater than about 40%; (b) using an effective amount of pulp washing to reduce the fines content and increase the Canadian Standard Freeness; (c)introducing the pulp at a papermaking consistency into the headbox of a paper making machine; and (d)utilizing the pulp in a paper making process to produce sanitary paper products.
An effective amount of pulp washing may reduce the fines content to less than about 35% and increase the Canadian Standard Freeness by more than about 50. The pulp may be introduced into the paper making machine at a papermaking consistency ranging from about 1.0% to about 0.01%.
The present invention encompasses the method described above wherein the sanitary paper product made using the pulp is a tissue paper made at a basis weight between 7 and 35 pounds per ream. The sanitary paper product may also be a paper towel made at a basis weight between 12 and 40 pounds per ream. The sanitary paper product may also be a paper napkin made at a basis weight between 7 and 35 pounds per ream.
Generally, the pulp may be composed of cellulosic fibers at least 60% of which are coarse fibers having a Kajaani coarseness greater than 12 milligrams per 100 meters. For example, the pulp may be composed of recycled newspaper fibers at least 60% having a Kajaani coarseness greater than 17 milligrams per 100 meters.
The pulp from sources such as recycled newspapers may have an average fines content of greater than about 40% prior to treatment. For example, the pulp may have an average fines content of greater than about 46% prior to treatment. As another example, the pulp may have an average fines content of greater than about 48% prior to treatment.
The pulp from sources such as recycled newspapers may have a Canadian Standard Freeness of less than about 300 prior to treatment. For example, the pulp may have a Canadian Standard Freeness of less than about 270 prior to treatment. As another example, the pulp may have a Canadian Standard Freeness of less than about 200 prior to treatment.
According to the invention, the pulp from sources such as recycled newspapers is washed so that the fines content is reduced to less than about 35%. For example, the pulp is washed so that the fines content is reduced to less than about 30%. As another example, the pulp is washed so that the fines content is reduced to less than about 29%.
In an aspect of the invention, the pulp from sources such as recycled newspapers is washed so that the Canadian Standard Freeness is increased by more than about 50. For example, the pulp is washed so that the Canadian Standard Freeness is increased by more than about 70. As another example, the pulp is washed so that the Canadian Standard Freeness is increased by more than about 90.
The present invention also encompasses a method of modifying pulp from recycled newspapers to improve its tissue and towel making properties. The method of modifying pulp from recycled newspapers includes the steps of: (a) pulping newspapers in water with agitation to produce a pulp slurry, the pulp from the newspapers having an average fines content of greater than about 40%; (b) using an effective amount of pulp washing to reduce the fines content and increase the Canadian Standard Freeness; and (c) introducing the pulp at a papermaking consistency into the headbox of a paper making machine so that the pulp may be utilized in a paper making process to produce sanitary paper products.
An effective amount of pulp washing may reduce the fines content to less than about 35% and increase the Canadian Standard Freeness by more than about 50. The pulp may be introduced into the paper making machine at a papermaking consistency ranging from about 1.0% to about 0.01%.
An embodiment of the present invention encompasses a method of modifying pulp from recycled newspapers which includes the steps of (a) pulping newspapers in water with agitation to produce a pulp slurry; and (b) introducing the pulp at a papermaking consistency into the headbox of a paper making machine, the pulp having a fines content of less than about 35% and a Canadian Standard Freeness of greater than about 300 so that the pulp may be utilized in a paper making process to produce sanitary paper products.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a sanitary paper product having fibers modified from coarse fibers. The product has a fines content reduced to less than about 40 percent and a Canadian Standard Freeness increased to more than about 250.
Generally, the present invention provides a process of treating high-yield, coarse fiber pulp from recycled newspaper which contains a relatively high level of fines and has a relatively low Canadian Standard Freeness. According to the invention, this relatively low quality pulp may be treated so that it can be used to make soft paper products.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that recycled newspaper pulp can be modified to produce very soft tissue type products having product qualities comparable to tissue products made from expensive bleached northern softwood kraft fibers. Generally, the recycled newspaper pulp is composed of coarse high yield type fibers (i.e. fibers produced by predominantly mechanical separation of wood fibers and typically containing at least 60% by weight of the source material). These cellulosic fibers include high coarseness fibers having a coarseness of greater than 12 mg/100 meters. Recycled newspaper pulp typically contains fines at a level greater than about 40% and has a CSF of less than about 300. Such low quality pulp can be used to produce soft tissue-type products if it is treated by using an effective amount of pulp washing so that the fines content is lowered to less than about 35% and the CSF is increased by more than about 50.
Generally, coarse fibers from sources such as recycled newspapers are pulped utilizing conventional techniques. However, special deinking and/or fiber cleaning or preparation techniques are contemplated.
For example, the recycled newspapers may be slurried at a consistency of between about 3% and 18% and at a temperature between about 100xc2x0 F. and 180xc2x0 F. This may be followed by adjusting the pH and reducing the temperature of the pulp slurry to a temperature and pH suitable for opening up and swelling the fiber. The pH of the pulp slurry may be less than about 8 (although alkaline conditions may be used). Desirably, the pH may be between about 4 to 7 and a temperature below about 150xc2x0 F. and preferably above about 100xc2x0 F.
After the slurry is pulped, the slurry is dewatered to a consistency from about 15% to about 35%. One device for performing the xe2x80x9cdewateringxe2x80x9d operation described herein in connection with the present invention can be obtained from Voith-Sulzer Paper Technology, Appleton, Wis. Other suitable devices will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
After the pulp is dewatered, it may be crumbed to control the size of the crumbed fibers. Generally, crumbing is not normally necessary with recycled newspaper pulp. One device for performing the xe2x80x9ccrumbingxe2x80x9d operation described herein in connection with the present invention can he obtained from Scott Equipment Company, New Prague, Minn. Other suitable devices will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The method of practicing the present invention when beginning with used newspapers broadly consists of: (1) pulping the newspaper by slurrying the newspapers in water with agitation; (2) washing the pulp to remove fines and increase freeness; and (3) utilizing the slurried pulp as part of the furnish in a sanitary paper manufacturing process, preferably a papermaking process.
The slurrying is conducted in several stages beginning with slurrying the newsprint or old newspapers, at a consistency of between about 3% and 18%, preferably at a temperature of the pulp slurry above about 100xc2x0 F. and maintaining it at the elevated temperature for at least about 15 minutes. This is followed by reducing the temperature of the pulp slurry to a temperature. Desirably, the pulp is maintained at a pH of 4 to 7 and a temperature below about 140xc2x0 F. and preferably elevated above about 100xc2x0 F.
Desirably, the pulping process involves pulping the old newspapers at 6-9% consistency and an elevated temperature with a range of about 100xc2x0 F.-180xc2x0 F. Pulping time can range from 15-60 minutes. The slurry is then cooled to 100xc2x0 F.-150xc2x0 F. and transferred to a holding chest/blend chest where the pH may be adjusted to a pH between pH 4 and 7 and allowed to set, desirably for about 30 minutes.
The pulp is then washed to remove fines and increase freeness. Conventional washing techniques may be used until a sufficient amount of fines have been removed and an increase in the freeness has been achieved.
After the washing step, the pulp is then ready for the papermaking process. Additional screening is not needed although screening and/or centrifugal cleaning may be practiced to remove large contaminants, e.g. paper clips, to protect the papermachine, optionally, free floating and dissolved material can be washed out on the papermachine forming fabric and removed from the papermachine whitewater by utilizing a flotation step for contaminant removal of papermachine whitewater. This can he done by using a sidehill screen and dissolved air flotation process, such as a Krofta clarifier, to clarify the whitewater for reuse on the papermachine.
Although the inventors should not be held to a particular theory of operation, it is thought that washing helps to produce softer paper products by removing fines and other components of pulp (e.g., small particulates), which have a tendency to reduce the freeness of a pulp sample.
Softness is difficult to measure or quantify for tissue products because softness is typically perceived by handfeel which is influenced by smoothness and other surface characteristics in addition to sheet puffiness. Handfeel tests have been developed and handfeel data reported herein has been obtained generally in accordance with the following test.
Scope
Several different lightweight, dry crepe tissues for use as standards were purchased or were produced from commercially available pulp of differing qualities for imparting softness to tissue products. These tissues were used to define a numerical softness scale. A numerical value was assigned to the softness of each tissue standard.
The softest product manufactured from the commercially available pulp was assigned a handfeel value of 86, and was a lightweight, dry crepe tissue produced with 50% Irving northern softwood kraft fibers and 50% Santa Fe Eucalyptus kraft pulp. The harshest product for use as a standard was produced with 100% bleached softwood chemithermomechanical pulp, (SWCTMP) and was assigned a handfeel value of 20 on the scale. Other lightweight, dry crepe tissue samples for use as standards in defining the xe2x80x9cHandfeel Softnessxe2x80x9d scale and having softness qualities between the softest and harshest tissue standards were produced from different pulp or pulp blends and were assigned handfeel softness values between 20 and 86. The pulps used are further described in the following paragraphs. Tissue manufacturing processes other than the lightweight, dry crepe process and other pulp fibers than those used to produce the standards are capable of producing tissue products outside of the 20 to 86 handfeel softness scale defined by tissue standards described herein. However, for the purpose of establishing the improvement in softness achievable with the present invention, the above defined handfeel softness range of 20 to 86 for lightweight, dry crepe products is accurate and sufficient for comparative purposes. Recycled newsprint fibers of the present invention could produce tissue products having softness values higher than 86 when used in other tissue making process such as the through-dried process or when blended with other fibers.
Pulps Used to Produce Handfeel Standards
(a) Bleached softwood chemithermomechanical pulp (SWCTMP) (Temcell grade 500/80) having a Canadian Standard Freeness (CSF) of 500 and an ISO brightness of 80 was made from Black spruce and Balsam fir. Pulping was with sodium sulfite pretreatment and pressurized refining followed by alkaline peroxide bleaching to 80xc2x0 ISO brightness. Kajaani coarseness of the fibers equaled 27.8 mg/100 meters and the Kajaani weight average fiber length was 1.7 mm.
(b) Bleached northern softwood kraft (NSWK) (Pictou grade 100/0-100% softwood) was made from Black spruce and Balsam fir. Pulping was by the kraft process to Kappa#=28 followed by CEoDED bleaching to 88xc2x0 ISO brightness. Kajaani coarseness equaled 14.3 mg/100 meters and Kajaani weight average fiber length was 2.2 mm.
(c) Bleached recycled fiber (RF) was made from sorted mixed office waste that was pulped, screened, cleaned, and washed to 550xc2x0CSF followed by bleaching with sodium hypochlorite to 80xc2x0ISO brightness. Kajaani coarseness equaled 12.2 mg/100 meters and Kajaani weight average fiber length was 7.2 mm.
(d) Bleached eucalyptus kraft pulp (BEK) (Santa Fe elemental chlorine free grade) was made from Eucalyptus Globulus pulped to Kappa#=12 by the kraft process followed by ODEoD bleaching to 89xc2x0 ISO brightness. Kajaani coarseness equaled 6.8 mg/100 meters and Kajaani weight average fiber length was 0.85 mm.
(e) Bleached southern softwood kraft (SSWK) (Scott Mobile pine) was made from Loblolly and Slash pine and pulped to Kappa# 26 followed by CEHED bleaching to 86xc2x0ISO brightness. Kajaani coarseness equaled 27.8 mg/100 meters and Kajaani weight average fiber length was 2.6 mm.
(f) Bleached Hardwood Chemithermomechanical Pulp (HWCTMP) (Millar Western grade 450/83/100) having a Canadian Standard Freeness (CSF) of 450 and an ISO brightness of 83 was made from quaking aspen. Pulping was with alkaline peroxide pretreatment and pressurized refining followed by alkaline peroxide bleaching. Kajaani coarseness of the fibers equaled 13.8 mg/100 meters and the Kajaani weight average fiber length was 0.85 mm.
Apparatus
The test method requires no apparatus. The test method uses the procedures and materials described below to evaluate tissue samples using a panel of ten or more people and rank softness of the samples on the softness scale using the product standards of known softness scale values. Some samples were tested by a certified tester using product standards of known softness scale values. Results of the certified tester are identified where used instead of a test panel.
Sample Preparation
1. Five samples to be tested by the panel of evaluators (judges) should be selected.
2. Calculate the number of sample pads and pads of standard samples needed for the test panel of judges for each product to be evaluated for softness using the following equation:
Pads needed (each product)=(xxe2x88x921)xc3x97(y)
x=number of products to be tested
y=number of persons on the test panel
3. Randomly select a roll of sample tissue for each product being evaluated and discard the first few sheets (to get rid of the tail tying glue). Prepare sample pads from each roll of product being tested. Each pad should be 4 sheets thick and made from a continuous sample of tissue that is four sheets long. Each pad is made as follows: the four sheet long sample is first folded in half. This results in a double thickness sample that is 2 sheets long. The double thickness sample is then folded in half again to produce a 4 sheet thick, single sheet long sample pad. The folding should be done so that the outside surface of the sheets when it was on the roll of tissue becomes the outside surfaces of the pad. If a product being tested is xe2x80x9ctwo-sidedxe2x80x9d, that is it has different surface characteristics on the outside surface of the sheet versus the surface facing the inside of the roll then the product-should be tested twice, once with the surface facing the outside of the roll as the outer surface of the sample pad and also tested with a separate sample pad prepared in which the folding results in the sheet surface facing the inside of the roll becoming the outer surface of the sample pad.
4. Make up the required number of pads from each product using the formula in paragraph 2 above. If more than one roll of a product is needed to prepare the required number of pads, then it is important that stacks of pads be randomized with product from each of the rolls. Code each pad with the batch code in the top left hand corner (on the fold).
5. Select three standards to be used as references by the panel from among the standard tissues as follows:
Select the coarsest sample being evaluated and compare it to standard tissue sample pads and select a lower standard that is slightly coarser than the coarsest sample.
Select the softest sample of product being evaluated and select a standard tissue pad that is slightly higher (softer) than the softest sample being evaluated.
Select a third standard which falls approximately in the middle of the lower and higher standards selected.
The three standard tissue pads selected become the handfeel references for the panel and define the softest, coarsest and midrange.
6. The handfeel references bracket the softness range of the products being evaluated by the panel. For greater accuracy, the highest and lowest references selected should be approximately 30 points apart on the Handfeel Softness Scale. The middle reference should be eight or more points apart from the lower and higher references.
Panel Member Selection and Instruction
1. Select a panel of about 10 people having about the same number of males and females and with age variations.
2. Ensure the panel members understand the instructions and if necessary, give a xe2x80x9ctrial runxe2x80x9d.
3. Panels should be conducted in a quiet location.
Test Procedures
1. Begin the softness test by reading the following Standard Instructions.
These instructions are to be read to each panel participant before beginning the softness panel test procedure.
a. Purpose
xe2x80x9cThe purpose of this procedure is to compare the softness of toilet tissue samples.xe2x80x9d
b. Method
xe2x80x9cYou will be given two sample pads of toilet tissue at a time. Compare the two to each other using your dominant hand and make the comparison by feeling each sample with your dominant hand. You may stroke, bend, or crunch the samples as you see fit for making your judgment.xe2x80x9d
c. First Decision
xe2x80x9cAfter feeling each of the two sample pads pair, you are asked to decide which sample is softer.xe2x80x9d
d. Second Decision
xe2x80x9cRate the degree of difference in softness between the two pads using the following rating:
The scale uses odd numbers 1, 3, 5, 7, 9. You may use even numbers if you feel that the numbers listed do not fully represent the difference between two products.xe2x80x9d

The numbers on the rating scale are defined as:
1. No difference.
3. Very small difference, not confident, someone could miss it.
5. Small difference, confident about judgment
7. Moderate difference, easy to detect, confident
9. Very large difference, very easy to detect, memorable.
e. Calibration
xe2x80x9cBefore we start I will give you an example of the softest standard to be used for comparison and a sample pad of the least soft (coarsest standard) products. Please handle both. The difference in softness you feel between the two standard references you will rate on the definition scale as 9.xe2x80x9d (The 9 on the rating scale is the equivalent to the number of handfeel points on the softness scale between the higher and lower references selected for the panel in step 5.)
f. Participant Reaction
xe2x80x9cDo you have any questions about the test procedure?xe2x80x9d
g. Reassurance
xe2x80x9cFinally, don""t agonize too long over each decision. Your opinion is as good as anybody else""s. There are no right or wrong answers!xe2x80x9d
2. Present every combination of sample pads and reference pads to each panel member and ask them to select the preferred sample and then rank the difference using the 1 to 9 rating scale of softness. Each panel member should receive the pairs in random order to avoid sequence errors.
3. Record the results of each pair as XYn. Where X is the preferred sample code, Y is the non-preferred sample code and n is the scale value (1 to 9).
Data Analysis
The paired comparison results are treated as if they belong to a ratio scale. The definition of a ratio scale is given as follows: A scale is a ratio scale if this scale is invariant under positive linear transformations of the form y=x, a greater than 0.
The data pairs and ratio weights for xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d number of pads are loaded into a square matrix A of the following form.
Where 0i are the individual samples and Wi are the scale values (ratio weights) for each pair.
For square matrices of this type the following property exists
AW=MW
Where W=(W1, W2, . . . Wn). The weight vector W is the eigen vector of the matrix A corresponding to its eigen value n. Saaty has shown (See, Saaty, T. L., xe2x80x9cA Scaling Method for Priorities in Hierarchical Structuresxe2x80x9d, Journal of Mathematical Psychology, 15, 234-281 (1977) and Saaty, T. L., xe2x80x9cMeasuring the Fuzziness of Setsxe2x80x9d, Journal of Cybernetics, 4 (4), 53-61 (1974)) that to extract the eigen vector W from the estimated weights requires finding the largest eigen value of A (xcex max). A computer program to solve for xcex max and W is provided in McConnell, Wes, xe2x80x9cProduct Development Using Fuzzy Setsxe2x80x9d, INDA Tenth Technical Symposium, pp. 55-72, November 17-19, 1982. The resulting eigen vector W is the best estimate ratio scale of the paired inputs. Taking the log of each element in this vector creates the more familiar equal interval scale in which the distances between objects are linear. The standard softness values are plotted versus the estimated equal interval scale values and the unknown samples are assigned numerical values by interpolation.
The mean and standard deviation of the standard softness values of each unknown sample are calculated from the calculated standard softness values for all panel members. If any individual panel member value falls outside of 2 standard deviations from the mean, that value is discarded and the mean and standard deviation are recalculated. The mean of the standard softness values with no values outside of 2 standard deviations from the mean is the standard handfeel softness value for that unknown sample.
Feel Softness Scale 
Tensile strength values given herein for tissue type paper products are measured by a breaking length test (TAPPI Test Method No- T494om-88) using 5.08 cm sample span and 5.08 cm/minute cross head speed. Typically, tissue strengths are different in the machine direction versus cross machine direction of the sheet. Also, the basis weight of tissue samples vary which affects tensile strength. In order to better compare tensile strengths from various tissue samples it is important to compensate for the differences in basis weight of the samples and for machine directional differences in tensile strength. Compensation is achieved by calculating a xe2x80x9cBasis Weight and Directionally Normalized Tensile Strengthxe2x80x9d hereinafter xe2x80x9cNormalized Tensile Strengthxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cNTSxe2x80x9d). NTS is calculated as the quotient obtained by dividing the basis weight into the square root of the product of the machine direction and cross machine direction tensile strengths. Tensile strength calculations normalized for differences in basis weight and machine direction have been devised for better comparisons of tissue samples. Tensile strengths are measured in both the machine direction and cross machine direction and the basis weight for the tissue sample is measured in accordance with TAPPI Test Method No. T410om-88. When English units of measurement are used, tensile strength is measured in ounces per inch and basis weight in pounds per ream (2880 square feet). When calculated in metric units the tensile strength is measured in grams per 2.54 centimeters and the basis weight is measured in grams per square meter. It should be noted that the metric units are not pure metric units because the test apparatus used for testing tensile is set up to cut a sample in inches and accordingly the metric units comes out to be grams per 2.54 centimeters. Using the abbreviations MDT for machine direction tensile, CDT for cross machine direction tensile and BW for basis weight, the mathematical calculation of Basis Weight and Directionally Normalized Tensile strength (NTS) is:
NTS=(MDTxc3x97CDT)xc2xdBW
NTS in English units=0.060xc3x97the NTS in the above defined metric units.
Fines
The level of fines in a pulp sample is based on a determination of fiber length or particle length. The xe2x80x9caverage fiber lengthxe2x80x9d refers to a weighted average length of pulp fibers determined utilizing a Kajaani fiber analyzer model No. FS-100 available from Kajaani Oy Electronics, Kajaani, Finland. According to the test procedure, a pulp sample is treated with a macerating liquid to ensure that no fiber bundles or shives are present. Each pulp sample is disintegrated into hot water and diluted to an approximately 0.001% solution. Individual test samples are drawn in approximately 50 to 100 ml portions from the dilute solution when tested using the standard Kajaani fiber analysis test procedure. The weighted average fiber length may be expressed by the following equation:       ∑                  x        i            =      0        k    ⁢            (                        x          i                *                  n          i                    )        /    n  
where
k=maximum fiber length
xi=fiber length
ni=number of fibers having length xi 
n=total number of fibers measured.
xe2x80x9cLow-average fiber length pulpxe2x80x9d refers to pulp and by-products of paper-making processes that contains a significant amount of short fibers and non-fiber particles. In many cases, these material may be difficult to form into paper sheets and may yield relatively tight, impermeable paper sheets or nonwoven webs. Low-average fiber length pulps may have an average fiber length of less than about 1.2 mm as determined by an optical fiber analyzer such as, for example, a Kajaani fiber analyzer model No. FS-100 (Kajaani Oy Electronics, Kajaani, Finland). For example, low average fiber length pulps may have an average fiber length ranging from about 0.6 to 1.2 mm. Generally, most of the fibrous or cellulosic components of paper-making sludge may be considered low average fiber length pulps (short fibers and non-fiber particles). In many cases, the fibrous or cellulosic component may be low-average fiber length pulp containing more than 40 percent xe2x80x9cfinesxe2x80x9d (i.e., fiber-like particles of about 0.2 mm or less in length) as determined by an optical fiber analyzer such as, for example, a Kajaani fiber analyzer model No. FS-100 (Kajaani Oy Electronics, Kajaani, Finland).
Freeness
Freeness is a measure of the rate at which a dilute suspension of pulp may be drained. Freeness was measured utilizing a Canadian Standard Freeness Tester essentially in accordance with TAOOI T 227 m-58 and CPPA Standard C.1, (1952), utilizing procedures for groundwood pulp samples. The Canadian Standard Freeness Tester is available from Testing Machines, Inc., of Amityville, N.Y.
The washed pulp from recycled newspapers produced by the process of the present invention may be used in any commonly known papermaking process for producing, soft, bulky, sanitary paper webs such as tissue, towel, napkins and facial tissue. Many different papermaking processes including those processes wherein the web is dried via can drying, through drying, thermal drying, and combinations thereof are suitable.
Exemplary of the types of papermaking processes which might be used in conjunction with the present invention are those processes taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,746 to Sanford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,068 to Shaw; U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,000 to Salvucci et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,771 to Morgan, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,737 to Morton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,594 to Becker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,597 to Wells et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,589 to Cook et al.
The preferred papermaking process is commonly known as the dry crepe process. Generally this involves using the paper furnish of the present invention to which dry strength chemicals are preferably added to generate tensile strength and other papermaking chemicals may be added. The paper furnish is then pumped from a machine chest and flows to a headbox where the surfactant system is added. Next the paper furnish flows through a slice at 0.1 to 0.4% consistency onto a horizontal surface of a Fourdrinier wire through which water is withdrawn and web formation takes place. The wire cloth is entrained around a breast roll and several table rolls, then to a wire turning roll from which it is fed around a couch roll and several guide rolls back to the breast roll. One of the rolls is driven to propel the Fourdrinier wire. One or more vacuum boxes (deflectors or hydrofoils) may be used between the table rolls to enhance water removal.
The wet web is formed on the upper surface of the Fourdrinier and transferred to a felt by pressing the web onto the felt by means of a couch roll or transferring the sheet to the felt by means of a pick-up shoe. The felt transports the web to a press assembly. The felt then moves around one or two press rolls, one of which may be a suction roll, and then is entrained around guide rolls and rotates back to the couch roll. Showers and guard boards can be used at various positions on the felt surface to assist in web pick-up, cleaning and conditioning the felt surface. The press assembly comprises either a single press roll or an upper and lower press roll. Moisture is removed in the nip of the press assembly and transferred into the felt.
The formed and pressed web is transferred to the surface of a rotating drying cylinder, referred to as a Yankee dryer. The drying assembly may also include a hot air hood surrounding the upper portion of the Yankee cylinder. The hood has hot air nozzles which impinge on the web and assist in moisture removal. The hood includes an exhaust to remove air from the hood chamber to control temperature. The web is removed from the drying surface using a doctor blade to impart crepe to the web. To assist in removing the web from the drying surface in a controlled, uniform state, a creping adhesive is applied to Yankee surface using a spray system. The spray system is a series of spray nozzles attached to a header pipe extending across the width of the dryer surface. The creping adhesive can be any of the types commonly used in tissue papermaking technology.
The paper web creped from the drying cylinder is passed through a nip formed by a pair of rolls and wound into a large roll referred to as a parent roll. The tissue making process used in the examples can be generally characterized as a light weight, dry crepe process. A 14 inch wide pilot plant scale machine was operated as follows.
Prior to web formation the paper furnish is contained in a machine chest where dry strength additives, dyes or other chemical additives are incorporated. The paper furnish is delivered via a fan pump which flows from a headbox through a slice at 0.1% to 0.4% consistency onto the horizontal surface of a Fourdrinier wire through which water is withdrawn and web formation takes place. The wire is entrained around a suction breast roll, which aids in water removal and web formation. The wire is entrained around several guide rolls and a wire turning roll and is fed back to the breast roll. One of these rolls is driven to propel the Fourdrinier wire.
The wet web is formed on the upper surface of the Fourdrinier and transferred to a felt by means of a vacuum pick-up. The felt transports the sheet to a pressure roll assembly. The felt moves around one pressure roll, a solid rubber roll, and is entrained around guide rolls and rotates back to the vacuum pick-up. Moisture is removed in the nip of the pressure-roll and transferred into the felt.
The formed web is pressed and transferred to the surface of a rotating drying cylinder, commonly referred to as a Yankee Dryer. The web is removed from the surface of the Yankee at a web dryness between 95% and 960% using a doctor blade. To assist in removing the web from the dryer surface in controlled uniform state, a creping adhesive is applied to the Yankee surface using a spray nozzle. The adhesive mixture used in these examples was a 70/30 mixture of 70% polyvinyl alcohol and 30% of a starch based latex (National Starch Latex 4441).
The paper web creped from the drying cylinder was passed through a nip formed by a pair of rolls and wound into a parent roll of desired size for testing. The paper machine formed a web 14 inches wide any ran at a reel speed of 40 to 50 feet/minute. All of the dry creped tissue samples in the examples were produced at a basis weight of 8 pounds/ream and 18-20% crepe. The samples were converted to 2-ply tissue (16 pounds/ream) for all testing.